


the only thing it can be is love

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: I can't believe I wrote more than one dinosaur sweater fic [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's Lena's turn to wear the dinosaur sweater, Movie Night, Relationship Reveal, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, there's teasing as all sisters do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on several prompts asking for the supercorp relationship reveal thanks to Lena wearing the dinosaur sweater that was mentioned in my previous fic.Or it's movie night and it doesn't take Alex and Maggie long to figure out Kara and Lena are dating thanks to Lena showing up in a certain sweater.





	the only thing it can be is love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lives up to expectations. Again, [this](http://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/179383157241/baby) is the sweater this fic is based on.

Alex loves Danvers sister’s movie nights, which is more Danvers sister’s plus Maggie and Lena now, but that’s beside the point.

She loves cuddling up against Maggie, the warm press of her body as they watch a movie.

She loves arguing with Kara about the movie choice, throwing popcorn at her when Kara’s pout wins her the vote.

She loves the teasing relationship she’s developed with Lena, one she hadn’t seen coming but now movie night wouldn’t be complete without her witty commentary and herself and Maggie laughing about how obvious Lena and Kara’s feelings are for each other.

After the day she’s had at work, movie night is just what she needs tonight.

Alex turns from where she’s getting everyone drinks in the kitchen of Kara’s apartment when there’s a knock at the door, and she watches Kara grin as she walks over to open it. She rolls her as she turns back to her beer, she doesn’t need to be watching to know that Lena’s at the door and that Kara’s going to greet her with a too long hug.

“Look at them,” Maggie says quietly, nudging Alex’s side as she laughs. Alex turns back around to find they are in fact hugging, the moment lasting long passed the “just friends” they both claim to be.

Alex shakes her head as she turns back to the drinks. “Do you think they’re ever going to figure it out?”

It’s so obvious that they belong together, so obvious how much they care about each other, how _happy_ they make each other, well it’s obvious to everyone but the two of them anyway.

“At this rate it could be _years_ before they figure it-“ Maggie cuts herself off. “Oh my God, look.”

For a moment Alex thinks she’s going to turn around to find them kissing with the shock in Maggie’s voice but when she turns, she just finds them standing close, smiling at each other, and that would mean something if they didn’t spend half their time staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

She’s turning back around to ask Maggie just what she’s referring to when she catches sight of it, the yellow and green of the dinosaur gaining Alex’s attention before she takes in the whole picture in front of her.

Lena is wearing Kara’s dinosaur sweater.

Alex laughs quietly, the sight somewhat ridiculous even if it is adorable. She’d never tell Kara this, but she kind of likes the sweater, or at least she thinks Kara looks cute in it too. She’d bought it as a joke for her, but it’s definitely grown on her.

“How do you think Kara managed to convince Lena to wear that? I bet one pout did it.”

“You think Lena needed convincing?” Maggie replies. “I bet she took it, that she wants to wear it because it’s Kara’s.”

Alex laughs again. “Lena’s so in love with her, that is equally as likely.”

Alex really hopes that Kara isn’t listening in. She’s pretty sure she’s not though, her sister looks thoroughly distracted by Lena right now.

“Or you don’t think it’s because they…you know…” Maggie trails off and Alex turns back to her to find Maggie waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her.

“Ew, please don’t talk about my sister like that.”

Maggie just laughs.

But…she looks back at Kara and Lena. Maybe something did happen? They’re not acting any different, but they’ve always acted like they’re dating, so how would she even know if something had changed between them if Kara didn’t tell her?

Well there’s only one way to find out.

“Did you wear that out in public?” Alex asks, abandoning the drinks to walk over to greet Lena. “Because if so, you’re a braver woman than I am.”

Lena laughs as she accepts the hug that Alex offers. “I quite like it,” Lena says, tugging on the hem of the sweater as she winks at Kara.

Kara still blushes, so that hasn’t changed.

The sweater is tighter on Lena though than it is on Kara, and she doesn’t like the way her sister’s eyes drop for a moment, how they linger on the dinosaur. Alex looks back to Lena, she doesn’t want to think about exactly _what_ Kara is actually staring at right now.

“I thought you had better taste than that,” Maggie says, giving Lena her own hug. “I’m not so sure about that now.”

“Yeah,” Alex continues. “If the paparazzi caught sight of you in that, they’ll definitely be asking questions in the magazines tomorrow.”

“Don’t be mean,” Kara cuts in, sticking her tongue out at them. “I like it too.”

“But we always knew you had bad taste.”

“Don’t listen to them,” Lena says, stepping in close and Alex watches as she winds an arm around Kara’s waist. “I think you have great taste.”

“Thank you,” Kara beams, practically melting into Lena’s side.

If it were anyone else, she’d call them out for their closeness, question if something was going on, but this is just normal behaviour for them at this stage.

So she’s still no closer to the truth.

“So,” Alex says, as they finally venture further into the apartment. “How on earth did my sister convince you to wear that? Was there pouting or did you choose to wear it yourself.”

“Stop hating on my sweater,” Kara cuts in again. “Why do you hate dinosaurs so much?”

Alex laughs. “I don’t hate dinosaurs, and that doesn’t answer my question.”

“She stole it the other morning if you must know, and it was her own choice too.”

The words “the other morning” grab Alex’s attention and for the first time she thinks Maggie may have been right.

It could just mean Lena came over for breakfast, or stayed over after they’d had plans the previous evening, or it could mean that Lena stayed over for _other_ reasons, reasons she doesn’t particularly want to think about when it comes to her sister.

_Has something finally happened between the two of them?_

One look at Maggie tells her she’s thinking the same thing, although Alex can tell she didn’t expect to be right.

“The other morning?”

Maggie asks the question before Alex can.

Kara’s eyes widen as she seems to realise what she’s just said, but Alex sees the answer in Kara’s blush, in the way her eyes are suddenly anywhere but on her.

Lena looks entirely composed though, so if it wasn’t for Kara, Alex would still have no idea what’s going on.

Alex can’t believe that it looks like they’re actually together. She can’t help but wonder who made the first move, but that’s a question for another time, a question for a proper Danvers sister’s movie night, a night where it’s just the two of them and they can gossip about their significant other all they want.

She watches as Lena glances at Kara, sees an entire conversation happen between them in just a few seconds.

“We were going to tell you we were dating,” Kara says, turning back to her and Maggie. “We just wanted to keep in to ourselves for bit first.”

“Then maybe Lena showing up wearing your sweater wasn’t the best idea,” Maggie says, a smirk on her face.

Alex watches as Kara relaxes, a grin spreading across her face before she laughs. “Probably not.” Kara slips her hand into Lena’s. “But she looks adorable in it so I’m not going to complain.”

This time, Lena _does_ blush.

Kara leans over and presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek and her blush only deepens, but she has this little smile on her face, and Alex can just see how much they love each other written across their faces.

“I’m happy for you both,” Alex says, stepping in for another hug, this time wrapping her arms around both of the women in front of her.

“Me too,” Maggie says, stepping up behind Alex to wrap her arms around them too.

Kara is absolutely beaming when they step back.

“So,” Alex says, grinning now too. “Who’s ready for a classic Danvers sister’s movie night?”

“We need to change the name of that,” Kara says with a laugh. “But you know I’m always ready for food.”

(In a few months, Kara suggests they change the name to family movie night and Alex can’t help but think how well that fits).

“Darling, we know you are,” Lena says and everyone laughs again.

Alex looks over at Kara and Lena curled up on the couch later that night, watches how Kara’s hand fists in the sweater, keeping her arm secure around Lena’s waist as Kara snuggles into her side. Kara nuzzles her face into Lena’s neck and Alex thinks about how cute they look, how happy they look, and Alex is happy herself, happy that they found each other as she’s pressed into her wife’s side.

Alex still remembers where she got that sweater from, and she can’t help but wonder if she’ll be able to find another one, it’d make a great present for Lena and she knows Kara would love it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl come talk to me about supergirl


End file.
